DArk
Do 20px|Polska polskiego gracza - darko |} Sebastian "dArk" Babiński jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2013-0?-?? – 2013-05-18 - 35px|Polska Universal Soldiers *2013-05-18 – 2014-02-19 - 35px|Polska ALSEN Team *2014-??-?? – 2014-??-?? - 35px|Polska Klanowa Nazwa Robocza *2014-06-24 – 2014-07-14 - 35px|Polska RedWinged *2014-09-15 – 2014-??-?? - 35px|Polska AMNESIA *2014-??-?? – 2014-12-12 - 35px|Polska Black Ravens *2015-05-01 – 2015-07-09 - 35px|Polska Gamers2 (trener) *2016-??-?? – 2016-10-19 - 35px|Polska Klanowa Nazwa Robocza *2016-10-19 – 2017-10-23 - 35px|Polska Venatores *2018-04-04 – 2018-??-?? - 35px|Polska Piast Gliwice Esports (sztab szkoleniowy) Historia 2011 *'27 lutego 2011' - dArk dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike'u, która nosiła nazwę DELTA. 2013 *W 2013 roku dArk dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Universal Soldiers. *'18 maja 2013' - Skład drużyny Universal Soldiers został przejęty przez organizację ALSEN Team. 2014 *'19 lutego 2014' - Skład drużyny ALSEN Team rozstał się z organizacją! *'24 czerwca 2014' - dArk dołączył do drużyny RedWinged. *'14 lipca 2014' - dArk opuścił drużynę RedWinged. *'15 września 2014' - dArk dołączył do drużyny AMNESIA. *'12 grudnia 2014' - dArk opuścił drużynę Black Ravens. 2015 *'1 maja 2015' - dArk dołączył do drużyny Gamers2 jako trener. *'9 lipca 2015' - dArk nie jest już trenerem drużyny Gamers2. 2016 *'19 października 2016' - Skład drużyny Klanowa Nazwa Robocza został przejęty przez organizację Venatores. 2017 *'23 października 2017' - dArk opuścił drużynę Venatores. 2018 *'4 kwietnia 2018' - dArk dołączył do sztabu szkoleniowego Piast Gliwice Esports. Osiągnięcia jako gracz= '35px|Polska ALSEN Team' *Pierwsze miejsce Cracow Game Spot 2013 (2013) '35px|Polska you are next' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 96 (2014) '35px|Polska Klanowa Nazwa Robocza' *Drugie miejsce Poznan Computer Sport Games 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska RedWinged' *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2014) '35px|Polska Black Ravens' *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon IX (2014) '35px|Polska PROFESJONALISCI' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 12 listopada (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 15 listopada (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 26 listopada (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 29 listopada (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 1 grudnia (2015) '35px|Polska UPSTAGE' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 6 grudnia (2015) '35px|Polska Klanowa Nazwa Robocza' *Pierwsze miejsce 3er Esport League (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Good Game e-Sport Challenge (2016) '35px|Polska Golden Children' *3/4 miejsce CSCenter League (2016) '35px|Polska Venatores' *Pierwsze miejsce SKYLLA - Październik 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 47 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO ESL Mistrzostwa Polski Sezon 14 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GameON 2017 Kielce (2017) *8 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce GOOD GAME LEAGUE (2017) *3/4 miejsce Lordi's Game Cup (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Challenge! (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce CSBETGO CUP 1 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 (2017) '35px|Polska 2k15PL' *Pierwsze miejsce Eweszło Community Cup (2019) |-| Broadcast= Analityk *'Games Clash Masters' (2018) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *dark, pistol ace @mirage *dark, 4kills on eco @cache Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi